dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Beans
Magic Beans are magical items that appear in Jack and the Sky Kingdom. They play a part in several of the events of this game. The beans are based on the magic beans in the English fairy tale Jack and the Beanstalk. Appearance and Mechanics There are six known kinds of magic beans: Beans of Invisibility: These beans are small and appear as regular purple beans. When consumed, they render the person completely invisible. Beans of Growth: These beans are large and have a purple glow. When planted properly, an enormous beanstalk will grow. There is a more simplified version where it's purple with tiny white dots. Beans of Longevity: These beans are brown with two blue strips on the long side (though depictions have the strips on the short side). When consumed, they allow the person to live an extremely long life, making them nearly immortal. Beans of Illusion: 'These beans are purple with three blue circles on the long side. They help give illusions a physical form that anyone could think that the illusions are real. '''Beans of Direction: '''These beans blue in color with lighter marks on the short sides. '''Beans of Fulfillment: '''These beans are brown marked with blue circles on the middle and ends of the bean. There is another kind of bean, left unnamed, that Hugh uses to create a vine addition to his arm. He uses this extended limb to attack the Fairytale Detective. It can be assumed that, aside from the three main kinds of beans, Hugh is capable of creating many other kinds. There are also two more beans, but their names are illegible to read. There is a green bean with turquoise markings and another that is brown with tiny blue circles. History Magic beans were developed by Hugh at some point after he became a Prince of the Sky Kingdom. Beans of Longevity are used by the existing members of the Sky Kingdom Royal Family (save for Emma) to give them the immortality needed to live long enough to see the meteor shower needed to allow the Bolide Shard to destroy the Earth completely. Beans of Invisibility seem to be a pet project of Hugh's. He enjoys using them to appear and disappear at will around the Sky Kingdom temporarily. It's never stated why Hugh created the Beans of Growth, as they only serve to provide a means for others to enter the Sky Kingdom (something no one in the Sky Kingdom seems to want to happen). However, Emma's family has passed down a set of these beans through generations, meaning that the beans somehow came into her family's possession after the Queen of the Sky Kingdom left her husband (since this occurred ''before the Princes came to the Sky Kingdom and before the Kingdom itself was lifted into the sky). A solid theory for this seeming error in the plot could be that the beans were created and sent to the Queen in the hopes that she might one day return to her husband. Relevant Parables '''The Three Sons (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) There was once a wealthy King who was a fanatical collector of valuable treasures. One day, he heard that an old crone had three unique 'treasures' in her possession, and paid her a visit. The crone presented to him three orphan boys, each imbued with a special talent. She guaranteed their loyalty to the King so he brought them to his kingdom and appointed them Princes. The King's obsession with his fortune pushed him to increasing acts of madness. His subjects fled the Kingdom in fear, but the three loyal Princes remained by the King's side. It was on the deserted Kingdom that the Princes came of age and into their talents. The eldest Prince, Leonard, grew to a mighty warrior, with a quick temper and a love of battle. The second Prince, Julian, was the King's closest confidante. A hedonist and a shape-shifter, taking different appearances as he pleased. The youngest Prince, Hugh, was an avid scholar. Pursuant of all knowledge, he developed magic beans that allowed them to live unnaturally long lives. The three were united in only one cause: to obey the King's whims. Their mindless devotion to the King made them a most fearsome foe to those who would cross him. Jack and the Beanstalk (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) There was once a young lad named Jack. Outraged by the poverty he saw plague friends and family while the rich grew richer, Jack picked fat pockets and shared his spoils with all. Soon, Jack made his way into the world of treasure hunting with a group of like-minded friends; eager to expand his efforts to help the poor. It was during their travels that Jack heard of the legend of a Kingdom in the sky. With the help of his fiancee Emma, he acquired the 'magic beans' that grew into a giant beanstalk. At the top, Jack and his friends found the lost Kingdom. But in the midst of a raid, they fell under the attack of three powerful guardians. At the sudden onslaught, Jack fled to the ground and chopped the beanstalk down. By the time he regained his senses, Jack realized that Emma and his friends were now trapped. Wracked with guilt, Jack resided in a small cottage by the beanstalk stump for years, desperately searching for a way to rescue them. Little did he know, one day, his efforts would set a terrible plot's wheels in motion once again. The Adventures of Lady Emma (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) The story begins with a noble-born lady named Emma. Unsatisfied with her mundane lifestyle, she rebelled against her family and trained under the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. During patrols, Emma saved a young man by the name of Jack, a fortune hunter with a charming smile and tales of adventure. They fell in love and she left the Sisters for a future with him. Jack had a dream as well, in the form of the elusive Kingdom in the sky and the heist of a lifetime. But all his research fell to naught, until Emma gave him the magic beans that had been in her family's possession for generations, a secret heirloom connected to the Kingdom. But the Kingdom proved to be as treacherous as it was bountiful. Emma found herself abandoned by the man she loved and at the mercy of the King and three Princes of the Kingdom. Unexpectedly, the King claimed Emma as his descendant, proven by her possession of the magic beans. He treated her like a daughter, but Emma soon realized the King had been bewitched to set upon a nefarious path that would destroy the world. Emma knew she would need help to stop the King. She sabotaged the floating Kingdom, exposing its location, and hoped it would alert the attention of the Fairytale Detective before the island's destruction went too far. Recipe (for Beans of Growth) In a bowl combine common beans, potent fertilizer, the petals of crushed morning glory, and a few drops of Beanstalk Potion. Let the beans sit for a few seconds to absorb the power, then remove. Gallery Screenshots= magic beans pirate.jpg|Magic Beans in The Final Cinderella Hugh and bean.PNG|Hugh with a new kind of bean Beans of growth.jpg|Beans of Growth Hughs desk.jpg|Hugh's Workstation magicbean bor box.jpg|Magic Bean Hidden in Rapunzel's Music Box magicbean bor planting.jpg|Planting a Magic Bean New_Magic_Beans.jpg|Beans given to the Detective by Prince Julian |-|Depictions= beans triptych.jpg|Bean Triptych, Unactivated beans triptych 2.jpg|Bean Triptych, Activated bean shrine.jpg|Bean Shrine in Hugh's Solarium Category:A to Z Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise